


It was a simple story

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic, Gen, Post-Canon, set on the ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Hera tells Jacen a bedtime story.





	It was a simple story

Hera tucked Jacen in to bed before settling at the end of his bed to tell him a bedtime story. Chopper beeped nearby.

“It was a simple story about a boy who was lost,” Hera began.

“Uncle Ezzy?” Jacen asked excitedly.

“Yes darling. And a girl who was broken,” Hera placed her hand on his leg over the covers.

“Aunt Bean?”

“Yes, They fought alongside a survivor,”

“Uncle Zeb!”

Hera nodded and continued. “A war veteran”

“Chop!” Jacen reached out and the droid moved closer do that Jacen could pat him lightly and kiss him.

“And a fallen knight.”

“Daddy.” Jacen smiled softly.

“Yes, dear, I led them into battle against an evil so terrible it tried to black out the stars.”

“Oh no!” Jacen gasped.

“We fought for each other, we fought for those who could not. But we never imagined it would end like this.” Hera continued her story. Telling her son how they found Ezra and all that came afterwards. When Jacen’s eyes started to droop Hera smiled. “I think that’s enough for one night.”

“Mommy, why were Uncle Zeb and Uncle Kal fighting? They love each other.” Jacen asked with a yawn.

“They didn’t know each other yet. I’ll tell you the whole story of them sometime soon.” Hera promised as she turned out the light and left with Chopper.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
